tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yakky Doodle
|idioma=Inglés |num_Temporadas=2 |num_episodios=32 |lista_de_episodios= En éste artículo |productores=William Hanna Joseph Barbera |productores Ejecutivos=William Hanna Joseph Barbera |compañía=Hanna-BarberaEnterprises, Inc. |canal= |formato_de_imagén=Color |formato_de_Audio=Mono |primera_emisión= 1961 |última_emisión= 1962 |estado=Finalizado |programa_anterior=''Huckleberry Hound'' |seguido por=''El Show de Tiro Loco McGraw'' |relacionados= El León Melquíades El Show del Oso Yogi |sitio_web = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Yakky Doodle es una serie sobre un patito de dibujos animados creado por la factoría Estadounidense de animación de Hanna-Barbera. La emisión de la serie Yakky Doodle comenzó a emitirse en los Estados Unidos en 1961, al amparo del Show del Oso Yogi, donde además de incluirse los episodios del patito, se emitian las aventuras el oso robacestas, y las del León Melquíades. Aúnque el personaje es bastante reconocible,lo cierto es que su serie no es muy conocida en España. Antecedentes Tal que Yakky, aunque de manera anónima, había ido apareciendo un patito en las series de Hanna-Barbera. Así en el Show de Huckleberry Hound, visitó al Oso Yogi en los episodios Huésped Exigente y en Pato con Suerte. En Canuto y Canito llegó a salir en tres capítulos. En el episodio 20 de la primera temporada en Vamos a los Patos (Gone to the Ducks) en el que interpreta a El Patito Huérfano. Trás su primera aparición vuelve en la segunda temporada en segundo capítulo de la segunda temporada en Yuk Yuk Duck y por último en Deja al Pato fuera (Let´s The Duck Out). También apareció en el ' Show del Oso Yogi ' tanto en su serie como en la de sus compañeros ya que en un episodio de el León Melquíades apareció el dichoso patito, que complicaba las cosas. Era un preámbulo a una serie anunciada. Los Personajes *'Yakky Doddle': Yakky es un pato de cuello anillado, de lomo verde y de pecho de color amarillo y tiene la curiosa facultad de meterse en lios con pasmosa facilidad. De los que no saldría si no fuera por su amigo Chopper.Una de las frases de Yakky es " ¿Eres mi mama? y su canción favorita es "Ta Ra Ra Boomdiay". *'Chopper': Es un perro de la raza bulldog, de color blanco, de espaldas anchas, grandes mandíbulas y de gran fortaleza. Su aspecto es feroz cuando esta enfadado, pero cuando esta junto a Yakky es un trozo de pan bondadoso. Siempre acude en auxilio de su pequeño "Buddy", que es como llama a Yakky, y nunca le regaña por meterse en lios, al contrario, parece disfrutar resolviendolos y dandoles tundas a los facinerosos que se le cruzan en su camino. *'Fibber (Facunda):' Es una zorra que persigue con denuedo a Yakky para hacer de él su comida. Por fortuna para el patito; Chopper siempre suele estar cerca e intercambia doloras impresiones con Fibber que ilçogicamente no acaban por persudirle de que coma pato. *'Alfy (Alfie)': El caimán' Alfie', no es cualquier glotón. tiene el paladar muy fino. Es refinado, todo un gourmet y Yakky es uno de los más suculentos trofeos a los que opta comer. Doblaje *'Yakky Doddle': Jimmy Weldom (de una manera similar al Pato Donald) *'Chopper': Vance Colvig (imitando a Wallace Beery) *'Fibber y Alfy' : Daws Butler (Imita a Shelley Berman para el papel de Zorra y a Alfred Hitchcock para el papel de Alfy). Episodios *Episodios según la concordancia del Show del Oso Yogi (Imbd) *'Primera temporada' #''' Pato desafortunado (Out of Luck Duck): '''Yakky en su vuelo migratorio, agotado por la fatiga caerá en el plato del agua de Chopper encontrandose por primera vez. #''' Arriba Pato y escucha (Hop Duck and Listen):' '''Yakky' en su viaje con otros patos se quedará atrás sin poder remontar el vuelo, cayendo en Australia, donde un Canguro lo adoptará como su hermano. # El vuelo del Perro (Dog Fligh) : Yakky descubre los deseos de Chopper por volar y le intentará enseñar con patéticos resultados. #''' El Pato Sureño (Easter Duck): Una abuelita compra a '''Yakky en una tienda para regalarselo a su nietecita. Pero el gato de la abuelita tiene aviesos planes. #''' El Zorro pato (Foxy Duck): '''Facunda se disfraza de mama pato para cazar a Yakky. Por fortuna Chopper es el guardían de la granja. #'Yackie en el Ferrocarril (''Railroaded Duck): '''Chopper y Yakky hacen un viaje en tren. Un gato intentará comerse a Yakky. #''' La Caza del Pato (Duck Hunting): Yakkie''' se enfrentará a los peligros de la temporada de la caza del pato. # El Silbato de alarma (''Whistle- Stop ''):Yakky salva a Chopper de ser capturado por el Perrero. Por ello Chopper le da un silbato para que le avise si está en peligro. Facunda sudará por culpa del pito. #'El Pato músico (''Duck the music):' La terrible manera de cantar de '''Yakky' espanta incluso a los gatos. # Escuela Chiflada(School Fool): '''Yakky se dispone a ir a la escuela. # Oh! Pato (''Oh! Duckter ''): Chopper''' tiene un brazo roto y está en el Hospital, Facunda intentará aprovechar esta ocasión para atrapar a Yakky. # Una vida de Patos (''It´s a Duck´s Life ''):El dueño de Chopper va a la caza del Pato, Chopper intentará proteger a Yakky de los disparos. # Feliz Cumple atónito (Happy BirthDaze): Yakky a encontrado un excelente regalo de cumpleaños para su amigo Chopper. Un hueso de dinosaurio que ha encontrado en un museo. #''' Caballo enjarretado (Horse Collared '')': Un caballo anciano piensa que su dueño, el granjero, lo sacrificará. Yakky se ha propuesto ayudarle # Atchiiiiis para ti (''Ha-Choo to You ''): Facunda prepara nuevos ardides contra Yakky. #'Raposo en reposo (''Foxy Proxy): '''Chopper se ha resfriado y Yakky ''' le lleva unas cuantas delicias. '''Facunda intentará interceptar a Yakky. La historia recuerda a la Caperucita. * Segunda Temporada # La cuenta del Alquiler (''Count to Tenant '') : Una pulga es deshauciada de un perro. Yakky le ofrece, que se quede a vivir en Chopper. #'Jaqueca mermada (Shrunken Headache '')': Utilizando un juego de química Infantil, Facunda crea una formula que consigue reducir a Chopper al tamaño de Yakky. #''' El resto de Fantasmas (The Most Ghost ''):Mientras '''Yakky' y''' Chopper''' pasan la noche en una casa abandonada Facunda se disfraza de fantasma, para ver de espantar a Chopper y poder atrapar a Yakky. # Sellos Escampados (''Stamp Scamp ''): Chopper le presta a Yakky su colección de sellos. De improvisto una ráfaga de viento hará que estos se desperdiguen por todo el campo. # ' Esta bien lo que bien se come (''All´s Well that eats Well): Un caimán entra en escena, Alfie'. # '''Los Amigos de Foxy (''Foxy Friends '')': El ratón Biguelow (aparecido en el episodio de el León Melquíades "Entrenamiento León Express")ayuda a Yakky a deshacerse de los camaradas de Foxy. #''' La Mezcla Loca (Mad Mix Up): Un científico loco intercambia los cerebros de '''Chopper y de''' Yakky'. Los dos volverán a '''Facunda' loca. # Playa Tumultuosa (''Beach Brawl ''):Yakky y Chopper disfrutaran de un día de playa mientras Facunda intenta capturar a Yakky. #'Duck Seasoning ( Pato Estacional''): En su vuelo de regreso estacional, '''Yakky será perseguido por Alfy. #'Buen sabor (''Yakky Doodle & Fibber Fox Hasty Tasty): '''Alfy y Facunda perseguiran a Yakky, pero al final terminaran peleándose por ver quien merece capturarlo. # El pato sin hogar (''Nobody Home Duck ''): Debido al cansancio, Yakky no es capaz de llegar al sur volando, por ello Chopper decide encontrarle un hogar. #''' Perro apaleado (Dog Pounded '')': Facunda le roba a''' Chopper''' las chapas de identificación. Como consecuencia es cazado por la perrera dejando a Yakky indefenso. #''' Pato Encantado (Witch Duckter): Una bruja acogerá a '''Yakky con aviesas intenciones. Quiere crear una receta para celebrar su ciento diez años y un ingrediente es Yakky. #''' Carrera completa (Full Course Meal '')': Alfy '''invita a '''Yakky a comer. Evidentemente tiene la intención de comerse al patito. Sin embargo Alfie no contaba con que Yakky ha su vez invitase a Chopper. #''' Maloso Buddies (Baddie Buddies '')' : Yakky se encuentra perdido en el desierto y ha hecho nuevos amigos entre los forajidos. #''' Ex-experto en Judo (Judo Ex-Expert): '''Yakky '''se cree que es un experto en artes marciales y se atreve a desaviar a '''Facunda. Por fortuna''' Chopper''' le echa una mano discretamente. Veasé También *El Oso Yogi *El Show del Oso Yogi *El León Melquíades * Canuto y Canito Enlaces externos *wikipedia.en.org Yakky Doodle *Doodle Imdb *Yakkie Doodle Español *Toonopedia Yakky Doodle (en inglés) Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión infantiles Categoría:Series y personajes de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960